


Honey and Cloves

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Diana does a little wine tasting.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Honey and Cloves

Diana lounged against the soft cushions behind her as she held the glass close to her nose, inhaling deeply. “Let’s see…peaches, honey, and a hint of…saffron?”

Matthew gave her an affirmative hum.

“Not much of a challenge that one.”

She took a sip and smiled. It was not too sweet nor too dry, just how she liked it. Luckily, it was still in production so she could buy a few more bottles. Setting the glass aside, she grabbed the next one in line.

It was her idea to do some wine tasting and Matthew was only happy to oblige, on one condition. She found his terms agreeable.

The crystal goblet glinted in the light as she raised it to her nose. “Apricot, lemon, and…anise?”

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

“No? Okay. Lime?”

Both eyebrows lifted this time. She groaned in frustration.

“Not lime. No, wait…ginger!”

Diana hummed happily as she took a sip of the wine. She moaned deep in her throat and bit her lip. This had been a wonderful idea.

The next glass was filled with a syrupy burgundy wine. It had come from an old, _old_ bottle. This one would be a challenge. She lifted the glass to her nose and breathed deep.

“Plum, spices, tobacco, and…”

She couldn’t pinpoint that last scent. It was earthy and incredibly familiar. Matthew stopped moving and waited for her to respond.

“Oh come on, don’t stop every time I need to think,” Diana whined, staring down at the naked vampire between her thighs. He was lying on his stomach with her legs draped over his shoulders. His cool lips teased her slit making her squirm.

He grinned. “You are still able to think? I’ll have to work harder…once you answer.”

Diana pouted and shifted her hips, silently encouraging him to continue his ministrations between her legs. He just grinned and kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Oak?”

This earned her a nip, but no further action. She growled. This was his idea. The least he could do is give her some encouragement.

“Well, if you’re not going to be of any help then I’ll just finish myself.”

Diana moved a hand in between her thighs, but her husband caught her wrist just before she could touch herself. He kissed the palm, but didn’t allow her to move any closer to her aching sex. This was completely unfair.

His mischievous grin further irritated her. “Come now, _ma lionne_ , you know what it is. Here’s a hint, it can be worn.”

That only baffled her. It could be worn?

_Oh_.

“Leather!”

She’d barely finished the word before Matthew’s tongue made a broad swipe through her folds, making her squeal. The glass in her hand almost dropped to the sheets, but a flick of her wrist sent it flying. It smashed on the floor, but she was far too distracted to care.

Strong hands held her hips to the bed as she thrashed under the sudden assault of Matthew’s deft tongue. Her hands shot out and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, careful not to pull but needing something to hold on to as he drove her mad. She could feel his grin right before he swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, making her scream.

A finger teased her entrance, slick with moisture. It pressed inside her, massaging the spot that made her tremble.

“Matthew— _please_ —”

A second finger slipped in and assisted the first in its endeavor. Diana was sobbing with need, hips unable to do more than shake under Matthew’s strong grip.

Just as she was about to crest, Matthew stopped.

“No! Please—Matthew— _please_ —”

“Please, what?” he teased, his nose brushing against her clit. She gasped at the contact, which descended into a moan when he did it again.

“Please, I need to…” She stopped, color flooding her cheeks. It was still embarrassing to say it aloud, despite the fact that they were completely alone.

“What do you need, _mon coeur_?” His fingers rubbed at her spot, just a hair too light.

“Please, I need to come!”

He grinned. “As you wish.”

With unrelenting attention to detail, Matthew suckled on her clit while he thrust his fingers into her sex, curling them just right to make her cry out. It only took a few seconds, but felt like ages before her climax tore through her with such ferocity that it was almost a struggle for Matthew to keep hold of her hips. Little stars exploded overhead and showered down on the couple as Diana twitched in the aftermath of her release.

Matthew crawled up her body and his tongue darted out to catch the remains of her juices from his lips. “Hm, this is a newer vintage but I must say, it’s probably the best I’ve ever tasted.”

He kissed her, long and deep.

“What do you taste?” he asked her with a smug grin.

She smiled shyly. “Honey…and cloves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the fic. Reviews are wonderful and appreciated. :)


End file.
